And I Hate You So
by drinktea
Summary: Writer Riku is helping out her sister when she discovers something from her past and her views on love tear her apart again. Meanwhile, radio show host Dark Mousy has totally different views on the matter. DarkRiku. AU.
1. Of Broken Hearts

  


**And I Hate You So**

  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All DN Angel characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki._   
  
Sakura-Angel: All right, so to start things off, this is my first Dn Angel fic. The pair starring in this fic are something I just decided to try because I like a challenge. It's a kind of experiment, I guess you could say.   
  
Dark: Sakura-Angel is also a bum and copied the idea for this fic from a movie starring Kelly Chen and Aaron Kwok.   
  
Sakura-Angel: TT_TT Yes. I admit it. The idea for this fic was spawned by the movie 'And I Hate You So', and I love that movie, dammit! It's been a year or so since I've seen it, so I can't tell you who directed it, but I don't claim that either...   
  
Dark: Great! Now let's get on with ** my ** story, okay?   
  
--------   
  
A young woman of 23 walked into the rundown little shop cheerfully, escaping the spring wind, bags of odds and ends in her hands. "Risa! I'm here!" She shut the door with her hip. A strand of her shoulder length auburn hair got into her face and she blew it out of the way.   
  
"Hey sis! Put it on the counter, will ya?" A head with longer auburn hair peeked out from the back.   
  
"Can do," Riku Harada replied. She sighed. She loved her sister, but she could be a real idiot sometimes.   
  
Risa owned a little odds and ends shop in the heart of downtown Tokyo, an advanced garage sale if you will. She had studied piano for awhile but had gotten bored of playing, but taught students at night and maintained her shop in the day. She was very pretty, much prettier than herself, Riku thought, even if they were twin sisters. But she thought that her little sister could've become so much more if she hadn't been such a procrastinator with her studies.   
  
Riku on the other hand, was an aspiring journalist and currently wrote a little section for the paper. It was sort of an advice column/ place for her thoughts. People knew her as a very strong individual, generous and chocked full of opinions. But she didn't make enough money off the newspaper bit, so she lived with her generous friend Daisuke, who gave her room and board until she could get on her feet. _ 'Thank God for Daisuke.' _ Riku thought.   
  
Risa walked in and straightened her shirt out. "What'd you bring for me today?" She skipped over to the other side of the counter and started digging through the bags. "Oh! Good thing you're giving this away, it'd look horrible on you," Risa held a neon orange tank top in front of her sister's torso, imagining her in it.   
  
Riku gave a smile and mock sigh to her sister and stepped over towards the records, lined up against the wall closest to her left. Risa continued going through the latest batch of items her sister had decided to donate as Riku began flipping through the records, not really looking for anything. "Hey!" She snatched up a record and took a closer look.   
  
"What?" Risa edged closer.   
  
"This was his..." She peered even closer, if possible. _ 'That little...' _ "You remember Takeshi?"   
  
"Oh, that reporter wannabe?"   
  
"Yeah," Riku pointed towards some red pen on the record cover. "I gave this to him as a birthday gift, stupid little..."   
  
The record was an old one, one of Takeshi's favourites, Frank Sinatra. It was autographed by the man himself and it had took Riku a long time to accquire it. The red pen read, in Riku's neat hand, 'Happy Birthday Takeshi! Much Love, Riku'.   
  
"What? You give him an autographed Frank Sinatra record and he goes and sells it to me, like some worthless piece of junk?" Risa suddenly realized she wasn't helping.   
  
Riku tried holding her anger in. "I am ** so ** glad that's over!" Her amber eyes started watering.   
  
Risa moved in instinctively. She could tell when her sister needed comforting. "You still miss him, don't you?"   
  
Riku didn't realize that her head had lowered until she lifted it up again. "He just left..." Her hand gripped the record even tighter. "He just left me like I was nothing..." She ran over to the rack and dropped the record in a slot and ran out.   
  
"Riku..." Risa looked out into the streets and saw her sister splashing through the puddles, running clumsily through the crowd.   
  
--------   
  
"And that was Kelly Chen with 'Heart Too Soft'," the suave radio host checked the clock on the wall. "Well, that concludes today's show, I'll see you all later! Thanks for listening!" He hastily grabbed a switch and yanked off his headphones, swivelling his chair around. _ 'Gotta get out, gotta get out...' _ The sought-after purple-haired young man grabbed his coat and flew out of the room.   
  
"Dark!"   
  
_Oh ** hell **. _ He turned around and plastered a smile on his face. "Hoshino-san, how are you?"   
  
"You silly! I told you, you can call me Mikiko!" She smiled a bit too cheerfully. "And I'm fine! Your show was so great!"   
  
Dark looked over to the door, plotting the exact moment he would dash out. "Thanks so much, it really wasn't. You're very sweet."   
  
"Aww, you're embarassing me!" She giggled.   
  
He just kept smiling, eyes flicking over to the opening every now and again. _ 'I am going to die like this, aren't I?' _ He stealthily edged over towards the door. "Well, I gotta get going, see ya!" He dashed out, letting out a small sigh. He took the stairs [convieniently right next to the studio he was in], as always, and arrived in the parking lot. He felt a little safer.   
  
He was usually a people-person and was well-known for his upbeat, spontaneous, witty nature. But that girl just creeped the shit out of him. He had been working at the station for what, three months? And his show was a hit, whether he wanted to admit it or not. It featured music from all over the globe and a host everyone found very charming. Including that rabid, horrible excuse for a radio show host. She was, unfortunately, the manager's daughter, so he couldn't say anything overly brash to her. Dark crossed the street to get to the little coffee shop he frequented, but was knocked over when a hard bundle of what smelled like pear crashed into him.   
  
It was a girl. And a very pretty one at that.   
  
"Are you alright, miss?"   
  
"Fine. Thank you for catching me, sir," she replied with a tear-filled voice. She didn't bother looking at him.   
  
He observed what he could see of her. Auburn hair, cut off at the shoulders. Beige jacket that reached below her hips. Stylish black boots. Skirt that ended mid-thigh.   
  
People didn't know it, but Dark was ** very ** observant. There were a lot of things people didn't know about him, he realized. He broke out of his reverie when...   
  
"I have to go," she tore herself away from his slightly comforting hold and ran in the direction of her friend Daisuke's apartment.   
  
He got up and looked after her. _ 'Runs really fast, even in boots.' _ He thought to himself. He then realized he was standing in the middle of the street. He looked around nervously at the puzzled crowd and continued on his way to the coffee shop.   
  
--------   
  
After his cup of french vanilla, Dark decided to look for some new music to play on his show. He pulled open the door to a little shop. The place was a bit musty, but the evergreen-painted wood made it look charming. The scent of pear lingered in the air.   
  
He looked over at the counter where he saw a girl who looked like the one who had bumped into him. In fact, shorten the hair, put her in boots, and... "Hi! What are you looking for?"   
  
"Just some music," he said, half-amazed at how similar they sounded.   
  
"I have some records over here, if you'd like to see them."   
  
"Of course," Dark managed.   
  
Risa couldn't figure out why the handsome stranger seemed so... awkward around her. She decided to shrug it off.   
  
"He's supposed to be pretty good, right?" Dark held up a record with red pen on the cover.   
  
_'Riku's record...' _ Risa thought. "Uhh... yeah," Risa kicked herself for being so inarticulate.   
  
"I'll take it," Dark walked over to the counter.   
  
_'If she didn't want me to sell it, she would've said something, right?' _ Risa thought as she was being unconciously led over to the counter by her inner salesperson. "That'll be..."   
  
--------   
  
Dark stumbled into his apartment with a few bags in tow. He was tired. He lazily stuffed the groceries in the refridgerator and dragged his new record and white-collared shirt over to his bedroom.   
  
Dark Mousy was quite the decorator. His taste coupled with his resources made for a beautiful apartment. His living room featured a couple of paintings, singular pieces of art, both very smooth and clean. Both of landscapes. A cushy black couch stood in front of a scratch-resistant glass coffeetable, which stood in front of a moderately sized television. His sound system was nothing to sneeze at either. The living room led out to a small balcony that faced a large field.   
  
His kitchen had an island dead centre and a stainless steel fridge. The island consisted of a flat stove. Drawers in the island held a toaster and other cooking materials. The counters were made of cedar and on top of them stood a coffeemaker and in between, a sink. Connected to the kitchen was a small eating area, still lit by the sun's rays. The eating area contained what appeared to be a cedar table and two chairs to match. All around the top of the kitchen/eating area were circular lightbulbs with no coverings, mounted on a simple black backing.   
  
The bathroom featured a shower and bathtub, albeit the bathtub was a bit on the small side. The sink matched the one in the kitchen. The mirrors swung out, revealing storage spaces.   
  
Still left were the two bedrooms. One was converted into a computer room with a bookcase that held several different genres, most being realistic fiction. The table that held the computer matched the counters in the kitchen. Shelves rose about the computer for more space, this time being occupied by pictures of travels and people.   
  
Dark's bedroom was currently being occupied by him. The large bed was lavished in bold red sheets and was positioned so that the person on the bed could see anyone walk in. Lights were fixed in above the bed. A large window was also above the bed, both across from the closet. The wall adjacent to the window and closet bore another painting, another calming landscape. A nightstand that held a book was on one side of the bed while nothing was on the other. The space was, presumably, just for dumping stuff into. Like the shirt and the record.   
  
Dark slept on.   
  
--------   
  
Riku crashed home in a state of utter confusion. _ 'I thought I was over him. I told myself I wouldn't cry again. So why am I crying?'_   
  
Daisuke ran over to his friend, clearly concerned over her abnormal behaviour. "What's wrong?"   
  
She flopped onto the couch, hitting her head on a tape. Daisuke's apartment wasn't the cleanest. She laughed, ironically enough. "Remember Takeshi?"   
  
"Oh no, Riku, not that guy again." Daisuke's red eyes clouded over at the mention of the scum who ditched his friend. Daisuke thought he was an okay guy. Daisuke and him got along pretty good. But then he took off without saying anything to Riku. They were in a relationship, and he broke her heart.   
  
"I found the record I gave to him for his birthday present in my sister's store today."   
  
Daisuke couldn't think of anything helpful to say. He silently cursed his speaking abilities.   
  
"I spent a lot of time at the park today. You know, under the tree where we met, just thinking." Her eyes started watering again. "I thought he was for me. Being a journalist too..."   
  
"Riku, stop it. You're just hurting yourself," Daisuke hated seeing the strongest person he knew so sad over a guy.   
  
"I can't help it," Riku walked towards her room. "I have to get some sleep, Dai. I've got to get my article in to Emiko tomorrow."   
  
"I can tell her you're feeling bad."   
  
Of course, how could she forget? Daisuke had gotten her that job at the paper. Emiko was his mom. Daisuke... always there for her. She ran over and hugged her friend tight. "It's okay. I'll be fine."   
  
All she needed was that record back.   
  
--------   
  
Dark: That's your dream apartment, isn't it?   
  
Sakura-Angel: Guilty.   
  
Dark: And you gave it to me? *sniff^ I'm touched.   
  
Sakura-Angel: Yeah, well... you are my favourite DN Angel character and bishie.   
  
Dark: Of course I am. Who else could it be?   
  
Sakura-Angel: No one of course... -.-; You know, all you readers could be fantastic and review this.   
  
Dark: Can I keep the shirt?   
  



	2. Meetings and Mocha Malts

  


**And I Hate You So**

  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters. The characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki, the creator and manga artist of DN Angel._   
  
Sakura-Angel: All right, chapter two! I was extremely pleased at the feedback I got for the start of this story. Thank you reviewers!   
  
Dark: Sakura-Angel is also sorry for how long she made her readers wait, right?  
  
Sakura-Angel: Yes! I know I said something about over the long weekend, but I'm just stupid and never got around to it.   
  
Dark: Aww, don't beat yourself up over it.   
  
Sakura-Angel: Thanks, Dark.   
  
Dark: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now start writing!   
  
--------   
  
"YOU WHAT?"   
  
Risa winced. _'This definetely isn't good...' _"Like I said, I sold it to a really hot guy with purple hair," The trembling twin said, a like unnerved.   
  
Riku made a loud frustrated noise. "RISA! I wanted that record!"   
  
The two bickering twins were inside Risa's cozy little shop on the main. It was still light out and the evening air was drifting into the shop. Risa was getting ready to close up. She had to get to a house on the other side of the city for piano lessons. Her face screwed up a bit at the thought of dealing with the immature nine-year old. The look quickly dissolved and the guilt-ridden store owner put on her best I'm-sorry face. "I thought you didn't want it because you didn't say anything..." She heard her sister growl.   
  
"I spent so long looking for the damn thing and he just tossed it away! I need it back!" Riku paced back and forth in the middle of the little shop. _'I won't heal until I get it back...'_   
  
An old couple pushed open the door to the shop, jangling the little bell hung above it and interuppting Riku's train of thought at the same time. "Which one of you is the owner of this store?" A rich voice asked.   
  
Risa offered a lopsided grin and put up her hand. "I am, sir."   
  
"Fantastic," he strode up to the counter, where the younger of the two twins was standing. "I need..."   
  
Riku gave up on pacing and gave a quick wave to her sister. Risa acknowledged that her sister didn't want to talk, and nodded back.   
  
Riku pulled the door open hastily and shut it behind her. _'Why can't I just move on?'_ Her shoes click-clacked on the pavement as she made her way down the main, back to Daisuke's apartment. The air smelt thickly of exhaust and she began to feel woozy. Riku rounded a corner haphazardly and crashed into someone. _'I seem to be doing this a lot lately...' _She then realized that her back should've connected with the ground by now, but it hadn't.   
  
"Are you all right, miss?"   
  
Her eyes snapped open. _'Wow.' _  
  
Riku was staring straight into the bluest eyes she had ever seen before. They were enigmatic in the way that they were tinged with the slightest bit of grey, but they were also charmingly alert and concerned.   
  
"Yes. Thanks to you." Riku suddenly became very aware of his hands around her waist and tensed.   
  
The stranger must've felt her reaction because he stood her up and released her immediately. "No problem." He stuck out his hand. "Hikari Satoshi."   
  
She stuck out her hand as well and noticed how well dressed he was. "Harada Riku."   
  
"Harada Riku? The one who writes for the local paper?"   
  
She nodded and smiled a little. "That's me."   
  
"What a nice coincidence."   
  
Her smile slipped a little.   
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
"It just feels strange that people know me, but haven't met me." She scratched her head a bit shyly.   
  
"Ah. Well, if it helps, I find your column insightful. You speak the truth." Satoshi carefully moved his torso to avoid a sharp elbow from the crowd on the sidewalk. He paused awhile. "Forgive me for making you uncomfortable."   
  
She smiled a little again. "It's fine."   
  
"Why are you smiling like that?"   
  
She blinked a little more femininely than she would've liked and replied honestly, "You're so polite compared to most of the guys I've met."   
  
His countenance was slightly marred.   
  
"Which is a good thing," she rushed on. "It's nice to meet a guy who knows how to treat a lady like a lady because not many guys are like that," Riku felt kind of stupid with him looking so intently at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just babbling."   
  
"To quote you, it's fine."   
  
"Not a man of many words, huh?"   
  
"No, I suppose not."   
  
She giggled. And she giggled again at the look on his face. "_I suppose not_," she grinned. "You're great!"   
  
He breathed sharply out of his nose as if mocking the comment. "Whatever you say Miss Riku."   
  
She couldn't stop smiling at how proper he was. "Well, I have to go start another piece, maybe I'll bump into you again?"   
  
"You will," he asserted his statement with a single nod of his head. "I'm inviting you to a celebration my company is having this Saturday night."   
  
Her face lit up at the prospect of finally not being alone on a Saturday night.   
  
"It's on 5th Ave, building 10-1212."   
  
"The radio place?" Her eyebrows quirked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You own that place?"   
  
"I am a figurehead of sorts. It's hard to explain, Miss Riku."   
  
"No need. When should I arrive?" A light edge in her voice.   
  
"Eight would be convenient."   
  
"Great!"   
  
"Splendid meeting you, Miss Riku," Satoshi's hand was ready and waiting to be shook.   
  
Riku took it. "Thank you so much for inviting me to your gathering," she nodded and started walking away, as did Satoshi. She suddenly turned around again and put her hand in the air. "And thanks again for saving me!"   
  
He saluted with his back to her.   
  
_'Haha! This is awesome!'_   
  
-------- 

Friday came around the bend, as did Dark on his way to work from the coffeeshop, mocha malt in hand.   
  
_'What a girly drink.' _Dark thought wryly to himself. _'Too bad it's so damn good.'_ And he took another sip. The record was tucked firmly between his body and arm as his hands took turns holding his drink.   
  
"What a girly drink."   
  
"Krad! How've you been, you ass?" He slapped his blonde friend's back.   
  
"You're the ass. I hate this expression, but so-so."   
  
"Found a job yet?"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
Dark smirked and took another sip of the malt. "So no, I'm guessing," he replied while biting his straw.   
  
Krad threw a few imaginary daggers at his 'friend' with his eyes.   
  
Dark just laughed and stepped through a puddle.   
  
Krad spazzed. "Fuck! These pants are white, in case you didn't notice! Now I've got fucking rainwater all over them!" He started walking the opposite direction. "Thanks."   
  
Dark just saluted with his back to Krad.   
  
Krad threw a few more daggers.   
  
The purple-haired radio host continued walking down the street and approached the building's main entrance. He pulled open the glass door and gave a small wave to the receptionist who stared at his behind while he walked away quite openly.   
  
Dark took the stairs two at a time for fun and arrived in his studio ahead of his producer. So he plopped into his swivel chair and took a good look at the record. He allowed a small smile to appear on his face. _'What's this?' _"_Happy Birthday Takeshi! Much love, Riku_? Hmm." Dark jumped when he heard tapping on the other side of the glass. He cracked a sheepish smile and gave a small wave to his producer.   
  
"You're on in... 5, 4, 3..."   
  
Dark hurriedly grabbed his headphones. He spoke right into the mircophone. "Good morning Tokyo! May I remind you that it is a Friday and I am taking requests starting right away. So, I am your host Dark Mousy, may I take your orders?" He pressed a random caller button and got a glare from his producer.   
  
"Hello! What can I do you for?" He was feeling diplomatic.   
  
A few laughs echoed on the opposite end of the line. "DO AS INFINITY - HEART!"   
  
"Haha, no need to shout..."   
  
The guitars picked up instantly.   
  
His producer came in his booth and turned off the mic. "It's hard running this station because of all the music you cover, so you better not pull anything elaborate, you hear?"   
  
"Hikki. Calm. Down. Tell you what. You let me do my thing and that party we're having tomorrow night? That banquet-type thing? You can be my date."   
  
"And what makes you think I would want to be your date?!"   
  
"Those meaningful little glances you give me through the glass when you think I'm not looking," he smiled charmingly.   
  
"Ass," she glowered. She trudged towards the door. "Ugh. Pick me up at seven-thirty."   
  
Dark resisted the urge to snicker. "I'll need your address, first of all."   
  
A resigned wave from his producer was all he got. She held up three fingers, then two... what was she doing...? Oh!   
  
He started speaking into the mic again. "So there it was, Heart, very nice song, very nice group."

So, to diverge from our usual Friday morning, let's talk a bit about your views on that forbidden subject - love. Who knows what it really is? Listen to this," and he proceeded to read the note in red on his record. "Sounds like he didn't treasure their love too much, hey? Especially since the message is in my hands now. I'm not one for romantics, so I wouldn't know... Hm, a caller already. Must be important." He pushed the blinking button. "You're on."   
  
"What do you think you're doing?"   
  
Dark shrunk a bit. "Mom?"   
  
"No, I'm not your mother. If I was, I'd be ashamed that my son was making such a mockery out of what love is!"   
  
He regained some composure. "Hey lady, I don't think you have a right to do this. I am just expressing my views here and--"   
  
"That is my record you're reading off of, for your information!"   
  
"Ah," he shut up and checked the note. "Riku?"   
  
"Yes. I am Riku Harada and I do not appreciate the way you are delving into my life on air!"   
  
"Look here miss. It's a simple note. How much could this guy have meant to you if he just threw the thing away?"   
  
"How dare you!" She fumed on the other line.   
  
"Again, just my opinion," he folded his hands and glanced at his producer, who was growing livid.   
  
What a jerk. Imagine Riku's surprise when she turned the radio on to hear a private message of hers being read on air! She knew had a bone to pick with this guy right off the bat. "Listen! I have a right to my privacy! I want my record back!"   
  
Dark grinned a bit at how much he was lighting a fire under this girl. "If I remember correctly, I paid for this at a little shop on the main. I paid for it. There was no hold, the owner didn't object, so I bought it and it's mine. Sorry, that's just the way life works. You've just gotta except that you win some and you lose some."   
  
"I will not except that you are poking fun at my love life!"   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That's not it. I am just saying that love ain't what it used to be."   
  
"And you use my life as an example?"   
  
Dark looked over at Hikki. She was making frantic motions with... every part of her body actually. "Sorry Riku, but I've gotta cut this short. Commercial."   
  
He heard a clipped 'Hey!' and whipped off his headphones. _'I wonder how Hikki will kill me today...' _  
  
The door whooshed open. "GOD! Do you WANT to lose listeners? We spent a lot of time building your reputation up! You better not blow it by ARGUING with a RANDOM GIRL about, of all things, LOVE!" She paced around the room, her hand to her forehead. "That is a VERY controversial topic! You probably drove off tons of listeners!"   
  
He picked up his slightly warmer-than-before mocha malt and sipped thoughtfully. "Yeah, I probably did, didn't I?"   
  
A glare.   
  
"Which means I'll get kicked off the team and get my contract nulled and I won't have to go to the celebration thing on Saturday, which means I won't have to date you, which is a good thi-- OW!"   
  
--------   
  
Sakura-Angel: So, an explosive battle between Dark and Riku takes place. How will this bode for their relationship? And with this arguement in play, how will that banquet go on Saturday?   
  
Dark: Hell, even I don't know the answer.   
  
Sakura-Angel: Of course you don't, love.   
  
Dark: Did you just call me 'love'?   
  
Sakura-Angel: Hey, I call everyone 'love' or 'darling'. It's fun. Like with British people. Yay for sweeping generalizations!   
  
Dark: Riiiight. 


	3. Eighty Eight Point Seven?

  


**And I Hate You So**

  
  
_Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not own any of these characters, don't sue me because I have as much money as Bush has intelligence, yadda, yadda._   
  
Sakura-Angel: I am not putting writing this story off! Hurrah!   
  
Dark: For once.   
  
Sakura-Angel: Oh hush, you. So maybe I delayed with the second chapter, but I'm not doing the same with this one! And what's with you? You're all... down. It's like you have some male version of PMS!   
  
Dark: Right. Well, you know what? I think you'll get designer's block again, and maybe even writer's block... again.   
  
Sakura-Angel: You know, for being my best bishie and co-introducer-commentator-whatever, you're not being very optomistic. Have a little faith, why dontcha!   
  
Dark: Just. Start. The story.   
  
--------   
  
"REE-SAAA!"   
  
The younger of the twins grimaced. Geez, she understood that Riku needed some help because she hadn't been out for so long, and geez, she wanted to help quash that little mistake she had made of selling the record, but GEEZ, did Riku have to be so loud about it? "Coming!"   
  
Riku was doing one of those freak-out-get-ready-for-an-event-at-the-last-minute things. If Risa remembered correctly, Riku had told her she was going to some sort of a celebration at a radio place? She also remembered in detail that a _man _had invited her even though he didn't really _know _her, and Risa started up with that protective twin sister thing. _'Maybe he's stalking you! Maybe he's trying to get to you! You never know!' _But Riku, being the good-hearted person she was, insisted that Satoshi had good intentions, if not, none at all, and continued with her freaking out about not having anything to wear.   
  
"Risa, I'm ironing and I need you to find a bracelet to go with those earrings," Riku was bent over an ironing board, relaying her situation to her sister.   
  
"Right, right," Risa strode towards her sister's dresser, stuffed with heaps of... _stuff_. "For someone who claims to not have anything to wear, you sure have a lot of clothes," Risa said upon opening one of the drawers.   
  
"But they aren't dressy!"   
  
"Who said you need to look formal at this thing anyway? You're not even remotely connected to these people," Risa reasoned.   
  
"But Satoshi invited me, and I need to look nice so I don't embarass him."   
  
Risa let out a long sigh at her sister's logic and proceeded to pull open drawers. _'Ah-ha.' _she thought upon encountering the 'accesories drawer'. She picked through each item, whether it was a bracelet or not. _'Too yellow... too bulky... what's this?' _"Hey sis, what's this?" Risa held up a little silver ring, different from all her sister's other rings.   
  
She looked up and tucked her head again. "That's just something Takeshi gave me," she ran the iron over the black skirt quickly, blocking out the feeling that came with seeing the ring.   
  
Risa's eyes widened a little. "Oh God! I'm sorry sis!" she dumped the ring back in the drawer.   
  
Riku forced a chuckle. "It's okay."   
  
_'No, it's not,' _Risa wanted to say, but she just turned around and continued rifling through the earrings, rings, necklaces and bracelets. She came across a pretty, simple silver bangle. "How's about this?" she turned around, holding the bracelet with both pairs of her indexes and thumbs.   
  
Riku glanced briefly at the earrings laying on her top. "It's perfect!" She nodded.   
  
"Need anything else?" Risa spun in one spot like a little girl. She had never lost that charming, immature air about her.   
  
"Um, help me look for some shoes? I'm almost done," Riku said, reffering to her skirt.   
  
"Sure thing," Risa trotted over to her sister's closet and threw open the door. "Hm..." She opened shoebox after shoebox. Slippers, runners, strappy sandals, loafers... _Siiiiiigh_. _'Oh! These might work...'_ "Hey Riku! How about these?" she twisted her torso to get a view of her sister with the newly found sandals in her hand.   
  
The sandals were black with a simple criss cross at the top, below where the toes would be. The crossing straps were decorated with rhinestones of some sort and had a slight heel.   
  
Riku put away the board quickly [she had already put away the iron] and came up behind her sister. "Oh! These are perfect too!" She smiled. "You don't know how much I appreciate this, Risa," she stretched out a hand to help her sister up.   
  
"Oh, it's no trouble," she smiled. "I haven't done something like this with you in a long time, it's nice."   
  
The older twin nodded. After a short silence, she asked "How should I do my hair?"   
  
"I thought you'd _never _ask," Risa said immediately after.   
  
After twenty minutes or so, Riku had loose waves in her hair, a becoming look she had to admit. She had adorned her black skirt, white sleeveless top, earrings, bracelet and sandals.   
  
"You look great!" Risa clapped her hands. "And it's seven thirty."   
  
"I better get going then. Thanks a bunch!"   
  
Risa nodded, letting herself out of Daisuke's apartment.   
  
Riku grabbed her purse and followed her sister out.   
  
--------   
  
"Some champagne for you, milady," Dark gave a slight bow to Hikki, seemingly teasing her.   
  
Hikki gave a little skeptical look at Dark's sudden manners. "Thank you," she said with a raised eyebrow, and accepted the little glass.   
  
Dark shot a funny look right back at her. "Hey, if I've got to make something up to you, I might as well do it right."   
  
Hikki almost had a heart attack yesterday, when Dark decided to do what he called 'freelancing'. In exchange for not killing him, Hikki accepted his offer [grudgingly] of being her date to the little banquet/celebration/excuse-to-spend-money. They had gotten there a little ahead of time, as was expected because they headed one of the most successful programs the company had ever put out.   
  
"Mister Mousy," a cold, professional voice accompanied a small tap on the shoulder.   
  
Dark spun around to meet a well-dressed, blue haired man. _'Ah, one of the heads.' _"Mister Hikari," Dark stuck out his hand.   
  
Satoshi shook it with an iron-clad grip. "Miss Ono," he extended his hand to Hikki.   
  
She switched her champagne glass into her other hand and shook Satoshi's hand as well.   
  
"It's a pleasure to hear of your success upon the opening of the station," he started out formally, "It must be due to the hard-working producer," he turned to Hikki and she smiled gratefully, "And the ever-bouyant, amiable host," he gave a single nod in Dark's direction. Dark gave a small smile at the comment.   
  
"It is quite a feat to be able to gain such popularity so quickly. You have raked in the largest amount of listeners ever since the two of you started," Satoshi revealed the reason he was saying all this, "And that is why the heads -- myself included -- have decided to give you extra funding."   
  
Hikki's smile lit up and Dark broke out into a grin. "That's fantastic, Mister Hikari!" Dark nodded enthusiastically.   
  
Satoshi merely nodded back and raised a hand in farewell, "Enjoy the party," and he walked away.   
  
Hikki turned to Dark, "This is great! I thought you ruined everything by arguing with the Rika or Riku girl, but we're getting more support from the heads!"   
  
Dark smirked slightly, "How could I ruin anything?"   
  
Hikki tossed him an incredulous look which seemed to say 'don't even get me started' and she grabbed his arm. "Come on, I'm getting the full treatment for putting up with you," and she dragged him off to the dancefloor after stopping to place her champagne glass on a table she decided was theirs. Dark did the same.   
  
She continued dragging him to the dancefloor, recieving a few dangerous looks from the female crowd.   
  
"Hikaru, Hikaru, calm down. The pianist is just playing a little piece for people gathering." he used her full name to sound authourative.   
  
She gave him a pout. "Well, you better come flocking to me when he starts."   
  
Dark chuckled a bit and winked. She turned a light shade of pink.   
  
"You can count on it."   
  
Hikki, satisfied, left his side to go chat with some of her producer friends, slowly recovering from Dark's little deep-chuckle-and-wink bit.   
  
He watched her walk away and decided to mull around a bit. He started walking to 'their' table to retrieve his champagne, when...   
  
"Dark!"   
  
_'CRAP.' _"Hoshino-san," he forced a tight-lipped smile.   
  
She hit his arm a bit too hard. "Oh, you're so silly! You're calling me Mikiko, remember?"   
  
Dark started up with the walking again and replied with a half-hearted 'uh-huh'.   
  
She stuck to him, unknowingly wanting to make him hit her, which was pretty impressive, considering Dark didn't hit girls and had never felt the need to.   
  
"-- and then this guy requested 'Shine We Are!' and producer-guy couldn't find it and the listener got mad and so did I so I complained and daddy fired him," she smiled in what _she _considered a charming manner.   
  
Hoshino -- he refused to get on familiar terms with this screaming, rabid fangirl -- headed a small station, featuring popular Japanese singers with a sort of pop sound. Her father was the manager of their little division, one of those sort-of-big-kahuna types in Tokyo, but not really anyone anywhere else. He headed five stations out of the twenty or so in Tokyo, one of which, unfortunately, was his. Which meant that his boss was her father, which meant he couldn't shake her off or be remotely rude to her. But his fuse was really starting to run short.   
  
"Hoshino, do you know where Hikki is?" he made up an excuse, using Hikaru's nickname, nonetheless.   
  
"Oh, why?" she let the 'Hoshino' thing slide, considering she was curious.   
  
He was taken slightly aback, but this was Hoshino, she was kinda rude and not too forthcoming about 'sharing' him with any other girl.   
  
"She's my date."   
  
The girl merely blinked and processed this. "She's talking to Keiko about pieces the pianist can play," and she walked away, more than dettered.   
  
Dark, having successfully driven her off, kept up the front and walked over to a tall plant, underneath which Hikki was standing. "Hikki!" He waved, making sure Hoshino heard.   
  
"Dark!"   
  
He approached her rapidly and the collar of his shirt flapped, since he had the first few buttons undone. He shifted his gaze to the full-length windows. "Hoshino's driving me crazy," he whispered hoarsely. "Help me out here."   
  
Hikki rolled her eyes and flipped her short brown hair. "Her presence is rather grating, isn't it? I pity you, you poor, poor attractive babe magnet, you," she was tempted to tug on Dark's cheeks.   
  
He looked at her now with both eyebrows raised and his hand curled underneath his chin with a finger laying on his cheek. "Now, do you really think that? Becaus--"   
  
She suddenly giggled flirtatiously, complying to Dark's hidden request to make Hoshino jealous. She took advantage of the situation and leaned over to give him a peck on the cheek. If looks could kill, poor Hikki would've been lying on the floor from all the daggers being shot at her from the rest of the female population's eyes.   
  
Dark gave no reaction - except for a sly smile, "So you _do _thin--"   
  
"Get me my champagne, would you?" she turned slowly to Keiko, but whispered in Dark's ear on the rotation, "If you want her off your back, that is."   
  
Dark got the feeling that he had been roped into something, but went to retrieve the champagne anyway. Hikki was a nice girl, after all. He walked over to the table, surprised and very relieved that an annoying co-worker hadn't jumped him yet. So he had the glass in his hand and was walking over to give his exterminator her drink when a somewhat-familiar face walked in through the doors.   
  
_'It's that girl that bumped into me on the street.'_   
  
She walked in looking a bit overwhelmed. She accepted a glass of red wine from a server and took a sip. She suddenly stuck her hand in the air and waved and went over to what must've been a friend. Dark looked over his shoulder and saw her meet up with the Hikari head, of all people.   
  
"Hey, why are you just standing there?"   
  
Dark whipped his head around again. Oh yeah... "Here's your drink, " and he extended the glass to Hikki, who was walking over to talk to him.   
  
"So, I figure that a couple dances with other girls will get her to stay away from you for good, and you should probably... Dark? Are you listening to me?"   
  
Dark was watching that girl speak to Satoshi in what seemed to be an enjoyable manner. _'How can _anyone _talk to Satoshi and smile so much? The guy's as frigid as ice.'_   
  
"Dark!"   
  
He turned around abruptly, "What?"   
  
"I was trying to help you with your little fangirl-problem, but you seem to be ogling some girl who doesn't work here!"   
  
"I was not ogling her," he said firmly. "I was wondering how someone could talk to creepy-boy for so long and not go crazy."   
  
"He's the same age as you. How can you call him a boy?"   
  
"He's... he's just creepy."   
  
Hikki sighed. "Well, back to helping you with your little problem," she paused to get his full attention. "I figure that you should just dance with some other girls to get her to stay away, you know? It's subtle, but it tells her you're not interested without being overly rude."   
  
He nodded enthusiastically. "You're a genius!" He hugged her. "What would I do without you?"   
  
She raised a sarcastic eyebrow and said, "Get trampled over by lusty women?"   
  
He just gave her a little smirk and pushed on. "So, I'm your first dance?"   
  
"You better be, after what you did yesterday."   
  
He let out a laugh. "I wasn't _that _bad, was I?"   
  
She let out a cry of indignation and hit his arm.   
  
He merely laughed again.   
  
--------   
  
Riku looked over at the purple haired man once every sixty seconds. At least. Around his neck was a becoming necklace that complimented his white collared shirt, which was underneath a greyish purple, vertically striped shirt left open with light purple cuffs. It was also slit in the back. She noted to herself that it would've looked stupid on any other male she had ever seen before, but he had somehow managed to look devastatingly handsome in it. He also wore a pair of light grey pants and he held those pants up with a white belt. He definetely had flair. And she was inexplicably drawn to that. She was talking to Satoshi though, and she couldn't afford to be rude to him since he had invited her.   
  
"Got your eye on someone, I see," it was most definetely Satoshi's voice.   
  
So much for not being rude. "Um," was all she got out.   
  
"Mister Mousy has many admirers it seems," Satoshi said, turning around while stating the obvious.   
  
Riku had noticed the scary amount of women in the room with their eyes on the man as well and she felt very childish for staring like the whole lot of them. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. "Yeah, he does, doesn't he?   
  
Satoshi got a look on his face, one she hadn't ever seen on his face before. He wasn't very expressive. But this look... it was... akin to mischieviousness. It scared the crap out of her.   
  
"Why don't you go talk to him?" it was very strange, seeing Satoshi slip into the position of matchmaker/confidante.   
  
Riku's eyes grew a little wider. "He seems to be talking to that girl..."   
  
"Oh, Miss Ono. She's just very friendly. His producer, you know."   
  
"Oh! He hosts a station?"   
  
"Yes. Our most successful one actually."   
  
Riku smiled a bit. "Well, that's impressive."   
  
A slight smirk appeared on Satoshi's face. "Yes."   
  
"Maybe I will go talk to him."   
  
"I wish you the best of luck, Miss Riku."   
  
Riku walked casually over towards the attractive stranger, only to find he wasn't standing in his previous spot. Where was he? She spun in a slow circle, sweeping the place. "Oh!" She bumped into someone.   
  
"So sorry miss," a smooth voice apologized.   
  
"It's alright, I was ju--" she looked up. It was him.   
  
He looked down. Ah. It was her. He replied in a mildly inquisitive voice, "You were just?"   
  
She started blushing. She was actually going to say she was looking for him, but she had already found him. "I was just looking for you, actually," she rushed on, trying to ignore his charming eyebrow-raise-smirk combo. "I wanted to congratulate you. I was speaking to Satoshi and he told me that you've been very popular among listeners lately."   
  
"Ah, it's not that big of a deal. All in a day's work," he gave her his lady-killer smile. She visibly blushed. "So, I haven't seen you around the station."   
  
"Oh, I was invited by Satoshi. I'm Harada Riku." She stuck out a hand.   
  
His eyes grew a little as he took her hand and shook it. _'Riku?' _And he remembered yesterday's fiesty caller. _'Her? Maybe... but there must be a lot of Riku's in Tokyo.' _"Mousy Dark."   
  
She felt a little weird at the look on his face. He knew she was a writer, didn't he? She hoped he wouldn't do that flattering thing most people did. She didn't like being in the limelight all that much. "You're not going to talk about my column are you?"   
  
"Oh, not at all," he took in this new piece of information, being fast on his feet. _'A writer. Nice.' _"Not unless you want me to."   
  
"Please don't. It feels strange having people talk about it."   
  
"I can relate. I can be ordering a drink or something and people will recognize my voice. They'll get excited and tell me in high-pitched voices that I'm Dark Mousy from eighty-eight point seven," he sighed a genuine sigh. "It's kind of annoying."   
  
Riku froze. Oh gosh. Eighty-eight point seven? The station she had called yesterday to chew out for talking about her love life? "You!"   
  
Dark had a confused expression on his face and chuckled a bit. "Me?"   
  
"You're the guy who made fun of my love life!"   
  
"You must be the bristly girl!"   
  
"I am not bristly!"   
  
He smirked again, a very becoming look for him Riku hated to admit, now that she had discovered he was the man who had poked fun at her. And she never let those people get away with it.   
  
"You read a private message of mine on air from a record that belonged to me and was sold without my consent!" she raised her voice and people began to look.   
  
"Then why was it sitting in a little store, waiting for me to come along it, huh?" he shot back. "It couldn't have been that important to you if it was sitting in a store!"   
  
"My sister took it! How could I have known?"   
  
"Why do you want it back anyway? This guy looks like he left you!"   
  
That was the last straw. "You are incredibly insensitive!" And she wasn't proud of it, but she tossed her red wine over his nice shirts.   
  
"Hey! This is a white shirt!"   
  
She pushed past him and didn't look back. She passed Satoshi on the way and apologized to him, "I'm sorry for ruining your evening. I won't be coming back here."   
  
Part of him wanted to coax her into staying, but he knew better than to get in the way of an angry woman. So he hung back and drifted off towards Dark.   
  
"Don't worry too much about it. You know women."   
  
Suddenly, a seductive red dress cut in between the two. "Oh! Dark! You've got wine all over you, I'm cleaning it off for you!" And the random admirer began 'cleaning' his shirt. To Dark, it really seemed more like fondling.   
  
"Thanks, but I've really got to go get it cleaned professionally. You know wine stains..." and zipped away.   
  
"Dark!"   
  
God, he really didn't have the time to deal with anyone, he had to get this shirt to the drycleaners. Washing machines were useless when it came to wine... "Hikki, I have to go. Do you want your date smelling like alcohol?"   
  
"Are you coming back?"   
  
"Probably not."   
  
"Daaaark..."   
  
"I'll make it up to you. Dinner?" He walked out before she had the chance to answer.   
  
Whoo. He had really struck a nerve with that Riku girl. It was too bad, she was one of those few rare, smart, pretty girls. She was one of the girls he actually _wanted _to get to know. You had to have considerable smarts to have a column in the paper after all. But he wasn't regretting what he said about the record. He bought it, and the store owner didn't say anything. He shouldn't have to give it to her. Still, something in him didn't want to lose contact with her.   
  
--------   
  
Dark: Hmpf.   
  
Sakura-Angel: Ohhh... you were being grouchy because of the wine...   
  
Dark: Hmm.   
  
Sakura-Angel: Sorry, love. It had to be done.   
  
Dark: I liked those shirts.   
  
Sakura-Angel: Anyway, how was it? I know the plot's coming pretty slow, but there'll be more Riku and Dark run-ins soon.   
  
Dark: And less wine.   
  



	4. With His Eyes

  


**And I Hate You So**

  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All DN Angel characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki._   
  
Sakura-Angel: 'Ello, 'ello! Sakura-Angel[2] here with chapter four of 'And I Hate You So'. I just realized how hard it is to write a chapter in like, a week. Yeah, I know, it's pretty sad that I can't put out these chapters fast enough, considering that it's summer break and yadda yadda. But I'm a lazy bum, what can I say?   
  
Dark: You are a bum. You know why? Because you had RED wine spilt on me last chapter!   
  
Sakura-Angel: I'm so sorry. I love you, you know that. But the plot called for it.   
  
Dark: Hmpf.   
  
Sakura-Angel: You're just being a silly, pouty bishounen.   
  
--------   
  
Much to Dark's suprise, Riku called his show Monday to complain again about her record. If her voice wasn't so hostile while talking to him, he could've sworn she called him just to talk to him. But that was probably just wishful thinking on his part. After all, she split _ red wine _ on him. His purple shirt came back from the cleaners looking like new. The white shirt was looking kinda pink though. He'd never wear it again.   
  
Riku was refreshing to banter with, mostly because she always had something to counter Dark's arguements. He'd never met someone as fast on their feet as her. She matched his sharp tongue well.   
  
Unknown to the both of them, the public eye had become drawn to the pair. Riku was getting more readers for her column, and Dark was getting even more listeners. The public must've been interested in such a strange relationship - one between two individuals who were obviously attracted to each other, but would never think of getting together because of such opposing views on love.   
  
Continuing the conversation, Dark asked, "So this guy, he just upped and left you?"   
  
"That's going too far."   
  
"Sorry, sorry," Dark held up his hands in some sort of defense, even though she couldn't see him. "What's too far then?"   
  
"What you're doing right now. Interrogating me."   
  
"Whoa, you should've said something sooner. I would've stopped."   
  
"I actually figured that you wouldn't because you're just that much of an ass."   
  
"Hey, _ that's _ going too far!" Dark grinned and supported his head with an elbow. "I'm not _ that _ insensitive."   
  
Riku smiled and shook her head. "Yeah. Right. You have about as much sensitivity as a rock has smarts."   
  
"Ouch."   
  
She smiled and shook her head again. "Whatever," she checked her watch out of habit. "I'll leave you to your little station now."   
  
"I anticipate your next call," he replied with a hint of amusement and sarcasm.   
  
She rolled her eyes and promptly hung up. She didn't even know why she had phoned him, but convinced herself it was to force an apology out of him. It was a lost cause though, as he never apologized anyway. Riku was not as perturbed as she thought she would be over that. She wandered into the living room, ready to use the computer to type up her next little thought of the day. Her fingers started moving and her mind hardly registered what she was typing. But she finally concentrated and saw that she was writing about first loves.   
  


_Everyone has a first love. In my case, mine was an umbrella. It's white, a colour I find fairly logical because first loves are so pure, like the whiteness of freshly fallen snow.  
My umbrella was like a companion that sheltered me. But when one of the shafts malfunctioned, I couldn't bring myself to throw it out. Just because my first love was no longer pure, it didn't mean I could forget it and throw it away.  
I tried to, throw it away, I mean. But each time I'd look back and pick it up again, like nothing had ever happened. And sometimes, it'd find it's way back to me. I'd leave it in an old box when I'd be packing, discarding it like how I was discarding memories by moving house. But it'd always be at the new place. I keep using it because I don't __ want _ to forget it. I'm not even sure why. I feel like I'm frozen in time. I can't move forward and let my heart heal. How can anyone forget their first love so easily? 

  
  
--------   
  
Dark had finished reading the column.   
  
This girl was deep.   
  
After seeing her reasoning, he felt bad for what he had said to her. It was pretty obvious that she was talking about that Takeshi guy, even though her analogy was an umbrella. He didn't doubt that she owned an umbrella like that either, actually.   
  
He sat casually, with his leg crossed over the other at his usual table in the cafe, playing with the straw in his Tazo passion iced tea, light ice. He liked the flavour of it strong and ice would only dilute it. He shot a glance at his drink when the line 'I feel like I'm frozen in time' came up in the column. _ 'Well, I'm sure not frozen in time. No use in dwelling on the past.'_   
  
He suddenly felt guilty for the second time after reading the column. He let out a little sigh and whipped out his cellular phone. Dark had managed to get Riku's number and called her, proposing a little sort-of-apology.   
  
"Are you serious?" Riku asked a bit suspiciously, her tone very clear to the person on the other line.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Okay. Fine. I don't know why you're doing this, but whatever."   
  
"How about Premium?"   
  
"_That _ place?" he could tell Riku's eyebrows went up. Premium was a _ very _ nice restaurant. "Are you sure you know what you're talking about?"   
  
Dark rolled his eyes, but she couldn't see. If she had, she probably would've done something like spill wine on him again. "Yes, you skeptic. You want me to pick you up?"   
  
"I can walk."   
  
"You're sure?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Dark grinned. "So it's set. 12:30 tomorrow, at Premium."   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Great! Don't be late," and he hung up. He felt a lot better now that she had accepted his offer of a restaurant date as an apology for what he had told her. His opinions on the record situation didn't change, but his view on love had changed the slightest bit.   
  
Dark believed in living in the here and now. It'd do you no good if you dwelled on what was over and done with. He thought that you shouldn't grieve over something that wasn't meant to be, even though the idea of destiny never suited him. But after reading her column, he saw that maybe looking back and reflecting helped heal a broken heart. Even so, he still didn't understand how a girl as attractive and smart as Riku wasn't on the rebound.   
  
--------   
  
Riku stood, a little bewildered, outside Premium.   
  
_'Whooooo...'_ She blinked twice and wondered if she was dressed too plainly to be admitted inside. Hopefully not.   
  
A set of warm hands on her shoulders startled her.   
  
"AHHHH!" She spun around, ready to kick off the person's gonads.   
  
A head of stylish purple hair jolted back. "Hey! It's just me, Xena!"   
  
Riku sighed, a little glad that the person wasn't a random psycho. She got out of her defensive stance, and pulled her shirt down to cover her exposed midriff. She fidgeted, a little relieved and a little flustered. "What was that for?"   
  
"I just saw you and assumed you wouldn't try to kill me if I put my hands on your shoulders as a greeting, but I obviously thought wrong," he gave her a little eyebrow raise.   
  
"You seem to be doing a lot of that," she said markedly, obviously referring to 'thinking wrong'.   
  
"Thanks. It's nice to know you have such confidence in my mental capabilities."   
  
"I don't."   
  
"You could single-handedly butcher all the sarcasm in Japan."   
  
"I try."   
  
Knowing he wasn't getting anywhere, Dark took Riku by the elbow and pulled her towards the doors of the restaurant.   
  
She was about to protest, offering her little lame excuse of not being dressed appropriately to stop and ask him why he'd done this, when she noticed what he'd worn. He was dressed in a fairly loose black shirt with lighter sections of grey around the shoulders. And he had on white jeans. He was, if that was possible, dressed more casually than her. So she put up no resistance and allowed herself to be pulled in.   
  
"Table for two, sir?" a cultured voice inquired of Dark.   
  
"Yeah, if you please."   
  
The waiter turned his head so that Dark could catch a good look at his face and instantly, Dark grinned. "Krad!"   
  
Krad mumbled something like an 'ohmygod' and turned around to face Dark fully. "Yeah?"   
  
"You got a job!" Dark beamed, slightly smug for some reason.   
  
"Yeah, what of it?" his formal tone of voice was strained.   
  
Riku hung back a bit, not really wanting to get involved with Dark and his... friend? Acquaintance? Or, by the look in Krad's eyes, soon-to-be-murderer?   
  
"Would you stop sounding like you've got a spoon stuck up your ass and talk normal?"   
  
Krad, deciding he didn't feel like getting fired, dived down to calmer water. "Why don't I just lead you and your lady to your table?"   
  
Dark placed both hands on Krad's shoulders and pushed him like they made up a train. Dark was clearly in touch with his inner child, and Riku had to giggle at that. "Lead the way."   
  
Riku could see the blonde-haired Krad roll his eyes and start towards a table up on the platform near a window.   
  
The atmosphere of the restaurant was somewhere between modern and cozy, which made Riku feel comfortable. The place was spotless. The lights were at exactly the right setting to match the time of day. The colours weren't bold, but they weren't drab, it was a feat if Riku ever saw one.   
  
She continued scrutinizing the place even when Dark pulled out her chair. She sat down somewhat dumbly and went on with her staring as he pushed her in.   
  
A deep chuckle broke her out of her trance. "You're impressed?"   
  
Why did he have to laugh like that? She hated it because it made her blush, and no guy had ever been able to tint her cheeks pink like that. It seemed to come so naturally to him, being happy and amiable and carefree. He was suave, the kind of guy who could carry off a casual look or a sophisticated look successfully. He was the kind of guy that made every step he took seem certain and right. And while he radiated all these things, there was still something about him that tugged at her. He was mysterious underneath it all. He seemed too perfect.   
  
Riku had issues with being perfect. As a member of the media, people had their eye trained on her. If she messed up, if she got into an accident, people would notice and care. They would give her more attention than she needed, and she was never one for the limelight.   
  
So she gave them nothing to cover. She was perfect, which, strangely enough, did not attract attention. She hid her feelings about Takeshi and all that had happened between them away, crammed and folded and pushed all into a suitcase she'd never unpack. Or so she thought.   
  
The second she met him, something happened to her. She didn't know what it was. Maybe it was his easy mannerisms, his always-changing tone of voice, his sharp tongue, his put-together-but-still-casual look, the way he displayed every emotion so clearly on his face. Whatever it was, her suitcase came open as easily as if it had been blown open by a breeze. It was almost soul-bearing, and she didn't like it that he could break through with so little effort. So she convinced herself that she didn't like him either.   
  
"You home in there?" a hand waved in her face.   
  
"Stop that," Riku snapped as she snatched up a bun from a basket.   
  
"Hey, you just looked like you were spacing," he smiled his I'm-amused-because-you're-funny-to-watch smile and said, "Just wanted to make sure you were there."   
  
This guy wasn't dettered by anything. Riku had just snapped rather viciously at him, and still he smiled at her. Maybe he was some sort of psycho...?   
  
He wasn't, of course. It was just Riku's brain dreaming up an excuse to run out of the restaurant and maybe even out of Tokyo, so she could get away from the man who had managed to break open her suitcase.   
  
And while all these questions and stirred-up feelings were whirling around inside her, he sat there as causually as possible, oblivious to her sudden uneasiness. He was flipping through the menu in a slightly subdued manner, hair falling over his face in a way that made him seem more mysterious and even more of a paradox.   
  
"What'll you have?"   
  
Riku snapped out of another stare-fest, although this time, what she was staring at was Dark. She quickly averted her eyes to a menu she discovered she had opened and had no recollection of opening. "Um..."   
  
He smiled rather lopsidedly and his eyebrows came together.   
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Riku snapped again, tearing a piece off the bun she still had.   
  
Dark just gave a slight shake of his head and tilted his head down to look at his menu again.   
  
Riku didn't bother yelling at him again, even though it was her impulse. Instead, her eyes scanned a page of the menu and she stuck her menu on Dark's side of table so it would catch his attention. Her finger stabbed a familiar number. "This one."   
  
He took it in and nodded. It was the same number as his station...   
  
The awkwardness seemed amplified in the silence after. At least, that's what it seemed like to Riku. She sat with a straight back, leaning on the table with her forearms. Her feet were crossed beneath her and she fixated her eyes on the two -- no, three -- different kinds of forks offered.   
  
Dark's eyes were trained thoughtfully on a painting on the wall closeby. It was of a row of trees, backlighted, and in black and white. Streaky clouds lined the horizon and leaves lined the ground underneath the branches.   
  
"May I take your order?"   
  
"Yeah," Dark responded immediately to Krad, almost as if he knew he was coming back. "Number eighty-eight and number sixty, medium."   
  
Krad didn't bother bringing a notepad since he had a fabulous memory. "Drinks?"   
  
"Hm. How about some of your best, pure Chardonnay?" he turned to Riku, who looked a bit wide-eyed, but cute. "You okay with that?"   
  
She nodded a little uncertainly.   
  
"Chardonnay it is," Krad confirmed and spun around on his heel to report this to the kitchen.   
  
Dark settled comfortably back in his chair as Riku also relaxed.   
  
Silence settled in again, which, oddly enough, made Riku go nuts. Just when she thought she was going to blurt out something stupid just to break the silence, he spoke.   
  
"You want to know why I invited you here, right?"   
  
Riku seemed taken aback for a short while, although he was unsure of the reason. Was it the question? Was it the tone? Was it her thinking that he was a complete idiot? No matter.   
  
"Yeah, I don't really _ want _ to know, I'm just curious."   
  
"Sure you are," Dark started leaning forward on the table. "You've got this funny look in your eyes."   
  
Riku masked her surprise at how observant he was with a squinted eye and a raised eyebrow. She noticed she was leaning forward too now. "Really?"   
  
"Uh huh," Dark nodded for emphasis. He leaned forward even more now, enough so that his mouth was pressed against her ear so she could smell his cologne, his breath was making goosebumps on her shoulder. She didn't know why she didn't jerk back. It was like being in his proximity held her fast to him, kept her eyes wide open. "You're just dying to know why I invited you here, aren't you?"   
  
She flushed, suddenly embarassed, and pulled back quickly.   
  
He pulled back slowly, with a hint of a smirk on his face. He plopped down into his chair and sat in a very relaxed fashion, with his arm slung around the back of his chair and with his legs apart. His eyes were brought out with the way the lights shone on him, and they were an incredibly striking shade of red. Those very eyes were focused solely on her, which made her very self-concious. She realized that every time she looked at him, she noticed something new. She just had to pull his beautiful eyes on herself now. Why couldn't it have been how he wasn't shaved, or what a slob he was? But he was neither, which was unfortunate, because how horrible he was would've been a way to get him off her mind.   
  
"Would you stop that?"   
  
He continued looking at her, with renewed interest. "Stop what?" His smirk was a full-fledged one now.   
  
"Looking at me like that!"   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Like... I'm some sort of dessert."   
  
He blew air out his nose, visibly amused. "Interesting comparison."   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"I don't think I will," he pushed on before she had time to open her mouth. "I think I will explain why you're here."   
  
Riku sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Alright."   
  
Dark either ignored her defiant look or wasn't intimidated at all, and she was willing to bet on the latter.   
  
"You are obviously here because you wanted to meet me again."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"Why else would you say yes?"   
  
"I haven't been out to eat for awhile. Thought it'd be nice."   
  
"But with the enemy?"   
  
Riku threw a skeptical look his way, and replied, "Did you notice the price of my meal? How often does your 'enemy' offer to buy you lunch at the most prestigious restaurant in the city?"   
  
Dark raised an eyebrow and leaned forward again. He looked straight into her eyes and she froze again. "That is a cover. You are trying to avoid something," he said, sounding scarily professional. God, did he read minds?   
  
She made her best effort to mask what she was feeling - confusion, lightheadedness, distress. Her mouth straightened, her eyes became steely. "Why did you decide to do this?"   
  
He leaned back again, putting his hands behind his head. "I read your column."   
  
"You r--"   
  
"Lunch is served," came Krad's voice from behind Dark. Krad walked calmly over to Riku and placed a long plate in front of her with one hand while doing the same for Dark. The man obviously had poise, but judging from what Dark had said earlier, this wasn't the normal Krad. "And your drinks," he had the cork out in a blink of an eye and the pure, white, fruity alcohol poured out.   
  
Riku knew how much that stuff cost. She felt guilty about saying what she had said before. She had sounded like she was taking advantage of him.   
  
"I bid you adieu," and Krad left as quietly as he came.   
  
Riku picked up one of the forks. She didn't really care which one she used. She started slowly, "I want to say that..."   
  
Dark looked up from his dish.   
  
"... I'm sorry about what I said earlier. About you taking me out. It was untrue and... spiteful."   
  
Dark gave a nonchalant smile and shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it," and he picked up a fork and knife and started cutting apart his steak.   
  
This guy was definetely weird. He was laid-back pretty much all the time, constantly laughing or smirking. And when he wasn't being a charmer, he was being serious. He was really intense when he was serious, it was like his eyes had become red diamonds and they had a weird effect on her, like they were hard enough to slash through any walls she put up. She watched him cut his steak with ease with... his left hand? Wow, she really _ did _ notice something new about him everytime she looked at him.   
  
"So you're left-handed I see," the words tumbled out of her mouth.   
  
"I'm ambidextrous," he said breezily, and switched the knife to his right hand and continued cutting with skill.   
  
She blinked, a little impressed. But then she started blinking to clear her vision, to make that familiar outline disintegrate before her eyes. She felt the accompanying familiar pang in her gut and knew what it all meant. _ 'No. It's him.'_   
  
--------   
  
Sakura-Angel: Ohohoho... who could _ that _ possibly be?   
  
Dark: Could you make it anymore obvious? I'd roll my eyes if it were worth the effort, but it's not.   
  
Sakura-Angel: You're so cynical, my ambidextrous bishounen.   
  
Dark: Of course I'm ambidextrous. I developed it over time you see. Since I'm a thief and all, I need to make sure I'm equally skilled with both hands. For awesome get-aways and such. And as for the cynicism...   
  
Sakura-Angel: Dark, I love you, but shut up so I can cut this off.   
  
Dark: You suck. _ Darling_.   
  



	5. Earth Shifts

  


**And I Hate You So**

  
  
_Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure everyone knows the drill by now, but just in case... I don't DN Angel in any way. If I did, I'd introduce a new love interest for Dark and you all know who that'd be, haha._  
  
Sakura-Angel: Ack. Sorry for the late posting, but I have been away on vacation.  
  
Dark: You say it like it's an excuse. How _dare _you abandon me for so long!  
  
Sakura-Angel: Well it's hard to write when you're out doing stuff constantly and away from a computer to boot.  
  
Dark: Hm... maybe I can forgive you.  
  
Sakura-Angel: Are you _still _PMSing?  
  
Dark: I suggest you start writing before you say anything to further endanger yourself.  
  
--------  
  
Dark noticed the sudden tensing in Riku's face, arm... entire body actually. He popped a potato chunk into his mouth casually and made an attempt to look into her distant eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Riku immediately shook her head and focused entirely on her chicken. She made shaky, jerky movements with her knife, sawing through the chicken with more effort than it should've taken.  
  
"Hey..." Dark sat up and started leaning over his steak and potatoes. "What's wrong?" his smooth voice punctuated each word with genuine concern. When he got no reply, yet again, he put his hands over hers, not knowing why it felt so natural, or even why he felt he had to do it. He somehow loosened her grip on the knife and fork until they dropped to her plate with a clatter. His red eyes coaxed her light brown ones out of a seeming trance. He tried again. "What's wrong?"  
  
Riku's lips parted the slightest bit, but she couldn't say anything. Why was he holding her hands? Why was he so concerned about her? Why could she not tear her gaze away from his?  
  
"Riku?" an entirely different voice than the smooth one she wanted to hear rung throughout the restaurant. Wait... wanted to hear? _'No. I can't deal with this right now.' _Riku started to feel sick.  
  
"Riku? Is that you?"  
  
Dark turned around, his senses telling him that the guy calling out for Riku was approaching. He still had his hands over hers.  
  
"I thought it was you I saw," a gangly guy with a comical face stood above the pair. He had dark hair and was outfitted in a trenchcoat and he was holding an open notebook, the stereotypical reporter. He eyed the joined hands in the middle of the table a little strangely, maybe even with a tinge of jealousy? "Just thought I'd say hi."  
  
"Hello," Riku replied hollowly.  
  
"Right," Takeshi glanced over his shoulder quickly, as if he was being followed. "'Ku, can I talk to you?" he jerked his thumb towards the washrooms.  
  
Riku didn't bite, attempting to shove him away. Just him saying her nickname was enough to recall all she had written about first loves the other day, and it was heartwrenching. "You're talking to me right now."  
  
Takeshi hesitated a bit, knowing that the purple haired guy could probably beat him up if he offended him in any way. "Can I... talk to you alone?"  
  
Riku desperately wanted to run out of the restaurant _and _out of Tokyo, to get away from both Dark and Takeshi. But she had to comply. "Mm-hm," she lifted her hands from underneath Dark's. "Excuse me, Dark."  
  
"You're excused," he replied bemusedly. As the reporter-wannabe led Riku away, Dark clapped his hands in an funny fashion and called out, "Waiter!"  
  
Krad took his sweet time getting there, and Dark got bored. Rather than pick at his steak and act like he wasn't curious about Riku and that reporter-wannabe, he glanced over at them occasionally from the dessert menu left on the table. They seemed to be talking involvedly. Riku shook her head once.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Dark was extremely relieved to hear Krad's baritone voice. He really needed a distraction. "Which dessert would you recommend?"  
  
"I've always been partial to the tiramisu," Krad replied in a no-nonsense manner for one who was talking about sweets.  
  
"Ah," Dark said.  
  
"See you, Riku," reporter-guy breezed by as Riku sat down at the table, looking drained.  
  
Dark knew not to prod Riku about the little 'huddle-by-the-plants-for-a-secret-talk' session, so he acted nonchalant and said to the shaky girl, "I was just talking to Krad here about what to have for dessert, what would you like?"  
  
"I've always liked tiramisu," she said in a voice that told Dark she was trying to act like nothing big had happened.  
  
Krad nodded a few times, looking away from the pair. "Smart girl."  
  
Dark cleared his throat, trying to break some of the underlying tension. "Then it's settled. Tiramisu it is."  
  
Krad turned on his heel. "I'll be back with your tiramisu."  
  
Dark turned to Riku and was hit by something he'd never seen in her before. Sadness. Weariness. He'd seen this person he knew none too well angry, amused, frightened and serious. But he'd never seen her like this. He wanted it to stop. It didn't feel right. But the words couldn't form in his throat.  
  
He instead stuck to the lighter conversation path. "Hey, is your food as good as mine?" He looked up at Riku with his bright red eyes, despite the tinge of turmoil he felt inside.  
  
Riku knew what he was trying to do. She knew that he knew exactly who that was that waltzed in and stole her away. She knew he felt uncomortable and was making attempts to cover it up. She knew that he was trying to comfort her by pretending it never happened, that the earth hadn't just shifted beneath her feet. She knew that she had to leave or she'd start crying. "I..." But then she thought better of it and instead responded to his question. "It's delicious." And at the sound of her own cracking voice, her eyes started to water.  
  
Oh God, she was going to cry. He couldn't just sit there like nothing was going on, he had to do something. "Riku..." He reached over for the second time that day and placed his hand over her suddenly clammy one.  
  
It felt like electricity, his touch, and her breath came in quick and she pulled back as quickly as if she were shocked. She was filled with a strange sort of regret that she hadn't just let her hand lay there and in doing so, let someone get close again. But it was too late. It always was. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Thank you for lunch." She stood up abruptly and walked quickly across the restaurant.  
  
He couldn't believe it, the sight of her running away from him again. First on the street, again from the party, and now this? He'd get her this time, even if he had to run after her. So he ran. He bolted after her, out the restaurant. He ran blindly through crowds, following the scent of pear.  
  
This girl... there was something very distinct about her. Something he found very intriguing, and he could only bring it into the light by spending more time around her. Maybe it was her sardonic comments? Her tough exterior and soft core? The way she wrote was enough to change something he believed in since he was a teenager, and he found that amazing. To add to that, most girls would throw themselves at him while she had the guts to instead throw wine at him. And even while it was happening, he knew that she was the kind of girl he could respect because she had self-respect, which was a lot more than he could say for the majority of his admirers. She was hard and cold from things past, but he knew that inside, something was still alive and yearning.  
  
"Riku!" He could see her now, weaving her way down a path in the park just outside of the city centre.  
  
She didn't reply. It seemed to Dark that she had dropped out of sight altogether... until he heard the crying.  
  
He was drawn to it, like a siren song, only [hopefully] it was less deadly. He followed the sound around a small pond to behind a thick cluster of exotic looking lilies.  
  
She was really very beautiful. Sitting among the fragrant blooms with tears streaked down her face, she looked like a grieving goddess. Her hair was tousled from the run and tears and it covered her face like a soft curtain. She was sitting on the ledge of the pond, into which trickled a small waterfall and the sound of the water gurgling was alone, except for Riku's shuddery breaths.  
  
He wanted to do something, but he was afraid that she'd run away again if he came any closer. It was strange how his wanting her to stay kept him farther from her. _'How ironic.' _Dark thought to himself. But he never _didn't _do something. So now he took a step forward, as if testing his theory of her taking off again. She didn't. He took another step. And another. He was standing right above her now, looking down with his hands in his pockets. He just stared at her a bit longer, waiting for a reaction. Still, she offered none. So he sat down next to her. He lifted a hand, tentative, reaching out to touch her again, but slow enough so she could sense it and pull away, if she wanted to.  
  
His hand made contact with her soft hair and he felt her flinch, but it was small. He pulled her hair back gently and tucked it behind her ear. She turned her head slowly, slightly, so she could see his face and he, hers.  
  
A tingle ran through her entire body, the kind that made her want to cry again. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She couldn't be around him because he was one of the reasons she was crying.  
  
He dug up something from inside her without even trying. He smirked and eyebrow-raised his way through her line of defenses. He took the surest of steps past the walls she had built and unlatched her suitcase and flung it open. He had done the impossible.  
  
Which was why she made herself hate him.  
  
Which was why she surprised herself when she sunk into his chest and started sobbing.  
  
--------  
  
After Riku's emotional breakdown [that's what she called it anyway], things with Dark went on normally, surprisingly enough. A silent agreement was forged between the two that what had gone on in the park should be glazed over in their memories, like it had happened in some distant past. When they passed each other on the street, she'd usually nod her head in acknowledgement and pull her head down as they walked past each other. Dark would usually wave or do something more open, and she'd give a small smile or maybe even a chuckle because he had that effect on her, but she'd always stop as if she remembered she wasn't supposed to be happy.  
  
Despite that, Riku couldn't erase him completely from her mind and just peg him as the man that had offered her comfort once and left. Dark couldn't do it either. So they ended up calling each other, sometimes late in the evening, and they'd talk long into the night. Riku found herself tuning into his station sometimes, when she needed to be cheered up and his time was being taken up by the occasional extra shift. Just listening to him muse and charm everyone made her heart lighter and before long, the earth shifted beneath her feet again. Only this time, she didn't fall.  
  
Dark ended up dipping into the newspaper archives in the library and he read them just for her section. Her little thoughts were always original and refreshing. Still, after all of them, the one that stuck to him the most was the one he had read a few weeks ago, the one about first loves. He wondered if that maybe, one day, he'd be walking in the rain on a street full of people clamoring to get to their homes and he'd find that white umbrella and the person who stood weighed down beneath it. 

--------  
  
Sakura-Angel: Ta-da.  
  
Dark: How short. You're such a slacker.  
  
Sakura-Angel: You know, you don't have to be my co-narrator/host/whatever.  
  
Dark: You wouldn't really give me the boot. You love me too much.  
  
Sakura-Angel: This story is going to end in approximately two more chapters anyway.  
  
Dark: What?!


	6. Think Of You

  


**And I Hate You So**

  
  
_Disclaimer: All of the characters that appear in this story are copyright Yukiru Sugisaki._  
  
Sakura-Angel: [Squishing Dark in a hug] You readers are so great! I have really appreciated your supportive reviews and how you bother to keep up with this story at all, considering what a slacker I am at putting these chapters up.  
  
Dark: One more chapter to go after this. [Reads over reviews] Crap, we _did _leave without paying, didn't we? Wolf Demon, you are right. I do rule. Yes, Me/Riku is quite a rare pairing, isn't it? Sakura-Angel seems to like writing fics starring not-so-canon couples. Will you be writing anymore Me/Riku in the future?  
  
Sakura-Angel: I put out a one-shot, _To You_.  
  
Dark: I'm just made for the fandom.

* * *

"So... you live with a _guy_."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"A... guyfriend?"  
  
"A guy, a friend, but not a boyfriend, if that's what you trying to say."  
  
"I believe I _said _it fine, Miss Proper Grammar."  
  
"Hey, it's people like you that'll bring down apostrophes and correct spelling."  
  
A writer and a radio show host were perched rather comfortably on a railing in the park, licking at their ice cream cones [courtesy of Dark] and talking about nothing and everything, as per usual.  
  
"Hmpf. I have excellent spelling, thankyouverymuch."  
  
"Funny, I haven't gathered that from what I've seen. You do, however have a very wide vocabulary, hence, a very wide mouth."  
  
"Hey! Those aren't connected at all!"  
  
She smirked, a habit she kind of hated to admit she was picking up from him, and responded in a smug voice, "That little yelling thing you just did," her index finger pointed in Dark's general direction while making little spirals, "Just proved my point."  
  
Dark opened his mouth to speak, but promptly shut it at the snickering noises Riku started to make. His mouth twisted so it formed a pout and he meekly said "You're mean."  
  
Riku just laughed harder.

* * *

Riku returned home with a light heart and a smile on her lips. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. She wasn't fumbling for words or stumbling over her own feet. She wasn't performing for anyone. She was being herself. This sort of feeling was ever-present around Dark and lingered for a good few days after she'd see him, but she couldn't explain it.  
  
They were a pretty weird example of a like/hate relationship. Riku didn't ask Dark about the record because she knew he wouldn't give it to her. He was like that; solid in his ways, his personality, even the way he walked. But strangely enough, she wasn't as burned up over it as she was before. When she was around him, she just forgot about the record, first loves, and everything else that had brought her grief over the years.  
  
She was really rather grateful.  
  
_Ring._  
  
"Coming!" She yelled at Daisuke's phone with a strange amount of energy. She sort of half-skipped, half-ran over to the phone and picked up the reciever. "Riku speaking."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Riku's good mood was put on ice. It was... _him_. "What do you want? How did you get this number?"  
  
Takeshi just laughed. "I'm calling to tell you that you're having dinner with me at Lao's."  
  
Riku narrowed her eyes. She suddenly felt edgy and prepared herself for some verbal sparring. She had gotten quite good at it now, with her hanging out with Dark and all. But back to Takeshi. Who was he to tell her what to do? "Huh." She said into the reciever in a contemplative way. Should she tell him off now or later? She decided later would be more embarassing for him. "Tonight?"  
  
"Eager, are we?"  
  
"No, idiot. When?"  
  
"Ah, just like old times. I was thinking of tonight, yeah. Is it convenient for you?"  
  
"I thought you didn't care if it was convenient for me or not judging by your tone, but I have nothing to do tonight, so let's get it over with."  
  
"I love your enthusiasm. See you soon."  
  
Riku sighed heavily. Now that she was actually meeting the man that had broken her heart years ago, she began to feel nervous. She felt something inside her stir, was it her old feelings? She was all too wary of how they affected her, but lately, they hadn't been lurking. It was probably how well her column was doing. Emiko was really pleased with it and the reception she was getting for it.  
  
Or it could be her new friendship with Satoshi. She had to admit he was an odd one, but she enjoyed how methodical and calculating and weirdly funny he was. Satoshi was definetely a sturdy companion in her life of chaos.  
  
Or maybe it was the fact that Daisuke and Risa had started eyeing each other. They were both lonely and too work-driven at this point in time, they both needed someone else to look after. Riku grinned at the prospect of a date between the two. It was bound to be hilarious. Daisuke was shy and nervous while Risa was upfront and loud. _'Maybe opposites _do _attract.'_  
  
It could even be the weird sort-of truce between Dark and herself. It did make her feel better that they weren't at each other's throats anymore and were actually forming some weird sort of friendship.  
  
She enjoyed his wit, confidence and overall easy-going nature. He was the kind of guy who could laugh at himself if he fell, but would probably laugh at someone else if they fell. He'd offer them a hand of course because he was polite, just not in a Satoshi kind of way. It was extremely hard to talk to him in public though because she'd constantly be distracted by the number of women that turned to stare at him. She knew he wasn't _that _oblivious because he had scarily sharp instincts [and had proven that a few times] and could sense eyes on his back. Which of course, left the only other option: he was ignoring them. While it would've been a normal thing for anyone else to notice, it was rather disconcerting for Riku. By ignoring tons of women who were glaringly, obviously, **neon-sign **Attracted To Him, he showed that he'd rather talk to boring, plain, little ol' her then chat up some Victoria's Secret model. Was she _really _that important to him? Sure, maybe she was attracted to him at first because -- hey, who wouldn't be? -- but he started to make her wonder when she saw that flash of approval in his eyes that first night at the radio station bash.  
  
Of course she was scared. Of course she was worried about falling in love again. After Takeshi, the first breakup, she convinced herself it would be the last breakup as well. She just couldn't afford to love like she'd never been hurt.

* * *

Dark lounged on his couch, listening to some jazz over the radio. He sipped a sangria to the sunset and pondered over something rather vital.  
  
Maybe Riku was getting to him. He was becoming a lot less tolerant of those bambinos that smothered him. It was just that, compared to Riku, so refined and friendly and obviously hurting, they seemed... empty. Devoid of a real purpose, other than seducing the nearest animate object. Which was also pretty empty in itself.  
  
So he preffered to speak to a girl that had depth, the kind of girl he could share thoughts with, not just pick-up lines, and that girl happened to be Riku - attractive, athletic somewhat, and bursting full of ideas and insults. Beneath that composed exterior was a fiesty, wounded girl, and he was intrigued. She had layers, and he was slowly peeling them off, one by one, slowly but surely. He was certain she knew this, but she didn't protest, allowing him more time to revel in the feeling of being able to speak to someone real.  
  
She struck a chord deep in him, one that he knew had slept too long. She made him _feel_. Not to say that Dark was insensitive, she just made him feel in a different way. A way that no set of words could accurately describe.  
  
He had never felt like this before and he welcomed it. Unlike others who would shy away from the prospect of change, Dark thrived on it. He was quick on his feet and he adapted well to anything thrown at him - but not too well. If one allowed themselves to adapt too well, they'd get too comfortable, and then what would happen to them? They'd lose their touch, their edge, the thing that made them them. And as nice as she was, there was risk in getting to know Riku too well, and now he was at a crossroads.  
  
Get closer and risk an essential part of him, a deviation from his usual nature, or drift slowly from her and find another person to share thoughts with. The former was definetely appealing though. He liked risks and Riku, he could tell, was one of a kind, a real gem, as Hikki would say.  
  
_Ring-ring._  
  
Dark dug out his cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Dark!"  
  
Well, speak of the devil. It was Hikki.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You've got to take an extra shift tomorrow night, our automated playlist is crapping out on me." The stress in her voice apparent.  
  
"Calm down, Hikki. I'll do it."  
  
"Thanks so much. I can't figure the damn thing out. It's getting old, maybe I should talk to Hikari about it."  
  
"Mm-hm," Dark mumbled. It was the only sound he could make, mouth occupied with the sangria.  
  
"Hey! You still owe me a dinner, you ditcher!"  
  
"Sorry. I had to get stains out of my nice shirts."  
  
"Ah, about those stains..." Hikaru sounded a bit sly. "How's that Riku girl?"  
  
Dark licked his lips, savouring the taste of his drink. "She's well."  
  
"Don't give me that, Dark, I saw you two in the park today."  
  
Dark suddenly felt defensive and simply repeated with a firm tone, "She's well."  
  
"You haven't banged her yet?"  
  
Dark sprayed his latest gulp of sangria over his coffee table, very un-Dark of him. "Ono Hikaru!" Dark checked his shirt for stains out of habit. "I never knew you had that kind of a mouth on you! And no, I have not 'banged' her as you so gracefully put. What would make you think that I did that sort of thing?" Dark set his drink down and went to go get a cloth.  
  
Hikaru snickered on the other end of the line and he could almost hear her eyebrows go up. "Oh _come on_, you've got to have a girl over at your place all the time. You get those seductive looks from every girl you cross paths with, and you act like you know it too."  
  
Dark wiped up the... spray and carried the conversation on. "Hey, I know it, but that doesn't mean I take advantage of it."  
  
"Oh _sure_," Hikki rolled her eyes and pressed on. "So you're saying you've got no romantic interest in this girl? None, nada, zip, zilch?"  
  
Dark contemplated the thought. Did he? He came to the conclusion that...  
  
"I do."

* * *

Riku walked into Lao's extremely guarded. She had mixed feelings about this meeting. One side, the stupidly immature side of her was digustingly happy at the chance to see him again, although it shouldn't have been. And the other side, well, it was the more prominent side, dreading the entire thing. It reasoned that he undoubtedly had something to tell her.  
  
"Ah, my lady," a voice came from behind her.  
  
"I am _not,_" Riku replied with a dangerous edge in her voice, "Your lady."  
  
Takeshi merely chuckled and took her wrist, a little brash, but that was the way he was, and led her to a table.  
  
Lao's was not particularly upscale as, say, Premium was, but it was charming nonetheless. Little table and chairs made out of a material fashioned to resemble bamboo dotted the floor, and little booths were constructed along the walls. The lighting was to the extreme - Riku didn't think there was a dark corner in this place anywhere. The wind was blowing tonight, though subtly, and rustled the bamboo links placed over the open windows.  
  
Riku pulled out her own chair before Takeshi had a chance to get to it. She knew he'd try the whole flattery thing and she wanted to avoid as much awkwardness as possible.  
  
Riku could feel herself slipping around him, and he hadn't even said anything yet. But she wanted to stay strong, so she straightened her back and steeled herself.  
  
About halfway through dessert, Riku couldn't take the small talk and random thoughts of records anymore. "Alright Takeshi, you've obviously invited me to dinner to tell me something, so say it."  
  
"How perceptive of you," he began. He reached across the table to take her hands and she tried pulling away, but he didn't particularly care for her comfort right now with what he had to say. "I'm leaving tomorrow for England. I want you to come with me."  
  
Riku blinked incredulously. "What?"  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened before, I was such a jerk," he said with... was that sincerity in his eyes? Or a false sincerity? "But I want to make it up to you, 'Ku. Just come to the airport with me tomorrow. Please."  
  
Riku lowered her head. What should she do? She knew he was trying to say that he wanted them to be involved again, but could she revive her love for him? Her feelings were being stirred up again, despite her efforts to douse them. But... those feelings... they felt different this time, more recent, pure... who were they for? _'It can't be... Dark...' _she told herself. But she knew deep down, that it was. She denied herself him because he couldn't possibly like her, much less love her. She had more of a chance with Takeshi, didn't she? Didn't she?  
  
"Okay."

* * *

Sakura-Angel: Ohohoho, what will happen in the end to our confused newspaper columnist and our sexy radio host? Only my procrastination skills can tell!  
  
Dark: And we all know how good she is at slacking... [rolls eyes]  
  
Sakura-Angel: Poo on you.  
  
Dark: Yeah, whatever. 


	7. I Wish You Love

  


**And I Hate You So**

  
  
_Disclaimer: DN Angel copyright Yukiru Sugisaki._   
  
Sakura-Angel: Alright, this is the last chapter of 'And I Hate You So'! Oh gosh, I really loved writing this story, it was so wonderful hearing all the comments and encouragements on the pairing, especially since this started out as an experimental couple. You readers are so fantastic.   
  
Dark: Yup! I'd like to thank you all for reading this story, I feel so loved.   
  
Sakura-Angel: Ah, I'm gonna get sniffly.   
  
Dark: [Pat pat] Here we go.   
  
--------   
  
The morning after the talk with Hikki, Dark realized that a lot of the things he wanted in a girl were right in front of him - in the form of Riku.   
  
After he said that he had romantic interest in Riku last night, Hikki pointedly went '...' for a good ten minutes, which Dark spent amusedly blinking at the phone in hopes it would come to life. And come to life it did. Hikki started yelling that it was just soooo romantic that they had met by chance and fallen in love and that Dark should confess to her under the full moon with the breeze blowing while they gazed adoringly into each others eyes and--   
  
That's when Dark cut her off. He told her that first of all, he wasn't even sure Riku _ liked _ him, much less loved him. Second of all, that scenario was incredibly cheesy and smarmy and outright lame.   
  
Hikki promptly yelled that it was not cheesy and that Dark should totally confess to Riku like that BECAUSE HE LOVED HER.   
  
Dark hit his head on the table. Repeatedly.   
  
But he did have to confess that what he was feeling for Riku was beyond what he had ever felt before. So he resolved to tell her very soon. See, Dark didn't do that stalling, getting nervous thing. He just spit it out, whatever 'it' was.   
  
So imagine his distress when he found that Riku's phone had been turned off and she wasn't answering when he buzzed her apartment. Something just wasn't right...   
  
--------   
  
Riku heard the voice on the other side of the intercom and tensed up considerably. Daisuke's intercom was broken, you see, and the person on the other side could just talk and she'd hear. She didn't have to buzz them or anything, and she found it annoying. But now, she found it dangerous. Very dangerous. She'd heard him very plainly say after the buzz went off, "Come on, I have to tell you something..." in a hushed voice. What that something was, she didn't want to know. She didn't want to know about her other options or what Dark had to say to her because she was set on leaving with Takeshi, and nothing could stop her. She didn't want to take a chance with Dark because he'd end up breaking her heart, and she couldn't take it if he refused her.   
  
So... why did she feel that she could take it if Takeshi refused her? Something inside her told her that she didn't really want Takeshi's heart, and that was why it didn't matter to her if he refused her, but she ignored it.   
  
"OH MY GOD RIKU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"   
  
Riku screeched at the top of her lungs. Her hand flew to her chest and she whirled around to see Daisuke and Risa standing in the doorway.   
  
"RISA!" Riku yelled with a reprimanding tone. "You scared the crap out of me!"   
  
"Me?" Risa marched over to her sister. "You're the one that's scaring me! What are you ** doing**?"   
  
Riku closed her eyes and said with sewing-machine precision, "I am packing."   
  
"Why?" Risa gave her sister an admonishing glare.   
  
"I'm leaving for England--"   
  
Risa's eyes instantly lit up. "Ohmygod! Emiko's sending you on an assignme--"   
  
"-- with Takeshi."   
  
Risa's eyes clouded so fast, it was frightening. Her hands started forming fists. Her mouth became a hard, bent line. She ground out, "What?" the same time Daisuke did.   
  
Riku turned to face Daisuke, since he was less volatile and more likely to understand. "He wants me to go to England with him, and I thought it might be worthwhile. Y--"   
  
"BULLSHIT," Risa shouted, rage evident on her features.   
  
Riku turned to face her twin. "What do you know? Maybe he just wants to--"   
  
"Mess up your life again? Screw you over? Lure you into a false sense of security and just dump you all over again?!"   
  
"Risa..." Daisuke headed over to the younger twin and placed a hand on her shoulder, only to have it knocked off.   
  
"No, Dai! You don't understand!" Risa tucked some hair behind her ear so she could see her sister clearly. "I can't believe you! How can you just drop your life and your family and your friends to jet off to some foreign country with your ex-boyfriend who probably has bad intentions?" Risa took a step closer to Riku, who had her head down now. "How can you do this to that nice guy? Dark," Risa didn't notice her sister shaking. "Every time you come back from the park or from downtown with him, you look so happy, 'Ku," Risa smiled a little sadly. "Don't you have something with him? Don't you want to find out? He makes you happy, 'Ku. Don't you want to be happy?"   
  
This spurred some thoughts in Riku's head. _ 'I want to be happy... I want to... be with him...' _ A tear fell unbidden down her cheek. _ 'But... is it worth risking my heart?' _ She mumbled an 'I'm sorry' and ran out the door, too fast for either Risa or Daisuke to grab her arm.   
  
She ran out of the building, tears flowing freely. Her vision was bleary, but she managed to dodge a few citizens. Most of the others moved out of the way, surprised to see a young woman running on the streets without shoes on.   
  
Her feet led her to the park, the mini-waterfall to be more precise, the place she had ran to when she broke down and where Dark comforted her. She sat just as she had that day, so long ago it seemed, rocking slightly to comfort herself, her hair forming a curtain around her face.   
  
She sat alone, sobbing in silence, over the realization that this time, he couldn't come to save her from the earth shifting beneath her feet.   
  
--------   
  
Dark walked, with a passion iced tea in hand, down one of the main paths in the park. Being here made him nostalgic, which he thought was kind of stupid because he was with Riku in the park just yesterday. He just felt... that something big was about to happen. It wasn't a very good feeling, sort of making him squirm and feel uncomfortable. It was the kind of feeling he got when someone was trying to sneak up behind him [usually Riku, she was trying to get him back for what happened outside Premium] and, of course, failed to scare him.   
  
Ah, Riku. He had searched her usual haunts, the newspaper stand, the popsicle stand, that import store that sold funny lighting fixtures and that candy store next to the radio station. But he couldn't find her. The park was his last chance to find her. He walked over towards that little waterfall, where she usually sat. He could've sworn he saw a blur whip around the basin where the water poured into, so he ran after it.   
  
After he got past the large foilage, he saw a very familiar figure running from him.   
  
"Riku!" Dark yelled, hardly believing she was running from him _ again_.   
  
The figure merely ducked into a small street in an attempt to lose him.   
  
"Riku! Hey! Stop!" He followed her easily.   
  
She wove like crazy, ducking under branches, running in the middle of streets in hopes that a car would come and block his way temporarily.   
  
"Riku! Please! I've got to tell you something!"   
  
He was mildly surprised when she responded, "Whatever it is, I don't need to hear it!"   
  
"Riku! Just stop running! Please!" He had to admit that she was very fast and it was very hard to keep up to her. She even slipped out of his sight a few times.   
  
She ran right to a familiar apartment building and hurriedly punched in the code and ran up to Daisuke's apartment, where, she was glad to see, Daisuke and Risa were not in.   
  
Dark arrived seconds too late, and hit her button.   
  
The buzzing wouldn't go away. Riku weakly leaned against a wall in the kitchen. She was breathing harder than she ever had. He was fast. She was surprised he kept up with her.   
  
"Look Riku, I don't care if you can hear this or not," the normally smooth voice became crackly over the intercom. "I wanted to tell you..." he was also breathing heavily. "Tell you... that you really changed me." He paused for so long that Riku thought he might have left.   
  
"You mean a lot to me, okay?" she heard him sigh tiredly. "I know it sounds stupid because we met not long ago, but you're a great girl. Don't let anyone - ex-boyfriend or not - tell you otherwise. Just... open up. Please." He waited for awhile, but got a response instead of a buzz, allowing passage.   
  
"I'm leaving tonight," she said in a small voice. "With Takeshi. Please... leave."   
  
Dark felt his mouth twitch, he wanted to say something. But who was he to judge her decisions? It was then that he forced himself to walk towards the radio station. He still had a shift to fill, and the clouds were getting dark. He felt his heart sinking.   
  
--------   
  
Riku sank down to the tiled floor, throat raked with sobs. _ 'I'm... an idiot,' _ she thought to herself sulkily. She willed herself to stand up and finish packing, even though it was the last thing she felt like doing. She made her way slowly over to the middle of the living room and found four boxes packed and sealed. She extended a shaky hand to the pink note on top of the largest box.   
  
_Thought that we might as well have helped you. We decided to support whatever you decide to do. Please, after you're done with England, come back? We'll miss you until then.  
Love, Risa & Dai-chan_   
  
Riku felt herself sink onto the floor for the second time that day and sob her heart out.   
  
--------   
  
_Buzzzzzzz..._   
  
What was that annoying noise? It sounded like... the intercom?   
  
Riku discovered that she had fallen asleep on top of one of her boxes. What time was it? It was dark. And she could hear rain on her roof. What was that sound again? Oh right! The intercom.   
  
She stood up and made her way over to the speaker. "Whaaaat...?" She was drowsy, and hadn't fully remembered all the events that had transpired that day.   
  
"It's Takeshi, 'Ku. Let me up."   
  
She absently hit the button that provided him passage and opened the door for when he arrived.   
  
She heard him enter clunkily and announce, "Hey 'Ku, let's go."   
  
She turned around, fully awake thanks to the news. "What?"   
  
"We gotta go," he made an attempt to grin at her, but she extinguished the attempt with a glare. "You said we left at nine."   
  
"Did I? Sorry. It was really eight."   
  
Riku threw her arms up exasperatedly and signaled for him to wait. She came out with a purse, coat and a key. She placed the key on the counter sadly for Daisuke to find. The key he'd given to her when she'd asked to live with him.   
  
"Come on, get a box, I'll help you," Takeshi's voice came to her ears.   
  
She snapped to life and grabbed a box, heading downstairs to the taxi she guessed Takeshi hired for the trip to the airport.   
  
The boxes were eventually loaded into the trunk of the taxi and she stood at the door of the apartment, suddenly feeling an even greater heaviness in her heart. "I'll miss this place," she said softly to no one in particular. Her eyes fell on a white umbrella in the pot by the door. She grabbed it half-heartedly, having no intention of using it even though it was raining.   
  
She settled herself in the taxi next to Takeshi, white umbrella across her lap. The driver started the engine and nightlife in the city flew by.   
  
The driver said he felt like listening to some music, was it alright with them? And when they nodded, he tuned into to a well-liked station, reputed for it's bouyant, amiable host.   
  
Eighty-eight point seven.   
  
"--rapping out on us, so I'm filling in for the unreliable thing tonight, alright?" Dark Mousy's voice floated into the air of the car, warm and smooth as always. "I have a special treat for you tonight, a classic. I know someone who would like to dedicate it to a very special girl, a girl that changed his views on love. He'd like to thank her and wish her the best with her life. Here it is, by Frank Sinatra..."   
  
Riku's eyes widened. The record... was... Frank Sinatra. Her eyes immediately softened after.   
  
--------   
  
_Goodbye   
No use leading without chairs   
This is where our story ends   
Never lovers, ever friends   
  
Goodbye   
Let our hearts call it a day   
But before you walk away   
I sincerely want to say   
  
I wish you bluebirds   
In the spring   
To give your heart   
A song to sing   
And then a kiss   
But more than this   
  
I wish you love   
  
And in July   
A lemonade   
To cool you in   
Some leafy glade   
I wish you health   
And more than wealth   
  
I wish you love   
  
My breaking heart   
And I agree   
That you and I   
Could never be   
So with my best   
My very best   
I set you free   
  
I wish you shelter   
From the storm   
A cozy fire   
To keep you warm   
But most of all   
When snowflakes fall   
  
I wish you love..._   
  
--------   
  
Dark sat in his swivel chair, slowly bobbing his head to the song and trying not to cry. She had just left him after all, just when he thought he might have a chance.   
  
A knock on the booth window disturbed his thoughts. He didn't look over, just signaled that he was busy, but the knocks kept on coming. He whirled around angrily, ready to snap, but froze the second he saw who it was.   
  
Riku.   
  
He turned the doorknob and stepped out of the booth in one fluid motion, pivoting on his heel to face her.   
  
"I couldn't leave you," she looked up at him, waterlogged and ready to cry again.   
  
He hugged her cold, wet body, his cheek to hers. He moved to look her in the eyes, but she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.   
  
His red eyes flew open, clearly surprised, but they closed just as fast as he held her close.   
  
Riku had finally found the one that made her happy, the one that made her laugh no matter what, the one that kept her mind and tongue sharp, the one she could spend every moment with, without regrets. Dark had finally found the one that he could talk to, listen to and comfort, the one that was fast enough to keep up with him, the one that he could love unconditionally. And they both knew that somewhere lay a discarded white umbrella, never to be seen again.   
  



End file.
